


Victory or Death

by blueninjasharpshooter (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, competitive boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Lance throws a snowball at Keith's ass which causes a snowball war to break out.





	Victory or Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than I would have liked it to be but season 8 is coming out in less then 12h and I am panicking.

Keith spun around quickly when he felt a ball of snow make contact with his butt. 

“Did you seriously just do that?” He shouted at his boyfriend, who was currently laughing like a maniac at the reaction he’d received.

“Do what?” Lance asked in between fits of giggles as if he was trying to sound innocent. It was not working. At all.

“Throw a snowball at my ass!” Keith yelled through gritted teeth. Keith stood there and stared unblinkingly and annoyed at his boyfriend as his laughter grew more and more violent. It really was not that funny.

Lance began to grasp his stomach and heave for breath as if he’d just run a marathon. Keith crossed his arms tightly across his chest, waiting for the idiot, his idiot, to shut the fuck up.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Lance said in a tone of voice that sure as hell did not sound apologetic. “Your face was just so priceless!” 

Keith was done. He quickly picked up a chunk of snow from the ground and begun to shape it into a messy sphere. Lance was to busy laughing, that he didn't notice Keith readying his aim and firing. 

“Bullseye!” Keith shouted out in victory. He’d hit Lance right in the middle of his forehead.

“Keith!” Lance whined as he desperately tried to wipe the cold snow from off his face. When he finally succeeded in doing so, he looked up at Keith with a death glare. “It is so on!” He warned.

Keith wasn’t fazed. “Victory or death.” He replied with a sly smirk. And so the competition began.

Lance chuckled darkly before bending down to plucking a shit ton of snow from the ground. He clumped it together and tossed it between his hands. Keith could tell he was scheming. 

“Keith,” the brunet started. “Keith, Keith, Keith. You know that I will always be the victorious one, why do you even try.” He spoke as if he was a villain in some crappy film that was about to finally execute his long thought out revenge plan. Lance watched way too many movies.

“I shall defeat you!” Lance cried out before finally launching the snow in Keith's direction. He missed. Only by a few millimetres, but he still missed. 

Keith laughed and teased him about it, which caused Lance to throw another chunk of snow in his direction. This time with perfect aim, hitting Keith square in the chest.

Keith stared down at his jacket in fake surprise. “How dare you!” He spat out angrily. “This means war!”

They charged towards each other as bulls would towards a red scarf. Shots were fired, some hitting their targets dead on, some missing entirely. 

When both boys were covered in snow and their clothes were cold and soaking wet, they called it quits.

“I win!” Lance cheered. “I win, oh yeah! In your face, mullet!” He threw his arms up into the air and howled. Keith had to force himself to hold back a bubble of laughter at the ridiculous attitude, he had to keep up the charade.

“We both surrendered!” Keith defended, there's no way he would have stopped if they hadn’t.

“Sure, Keith,” Lance said in a half-hearted sympathetic tone. “Say whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better about that epic fail.” He patted Keith softly on the back, causing the other boy to roll his eyes.

They began walking again, as they had been before the snowball fight had broken out. 

“You want to have a nice bath when we get home?” Lance asked after a few moments of silence. Keith didn’t bother to answer, just picked up his pace and continued to walk. “Keith!” The man in question flipped Lance off from over his shoulder.

“Babe, don’t be like that!” Lance said glumly as he jogged to catch up to Keith. “C’mon.” Keith huffed and turned his head away from Lance, who was currently supporting an adorable pouty face and the cutest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen.

“Fine, Keith! We both surrendered!” Lance shouted as his final attempt to gain his grumpy boyfriend's attention. 

“I knew it!” Keith screeched, pointing an accusatory finger Lance’s way. Lance stared at the finger for a little, before moving his face towards it and biting down.

“Ow!” Keith shouted, ripping his finger away. “Why would you do that?” It hadn’t hurt nearly as much as he was making it seem and he sounded really whiny, but he knew if he whined Lance would feel bad and kiss it better so he simply had to be over the top  
“So,” Lance said as they walked down the street, hand in hand. “Bath?” 

“Do we have any more bath bombs?” Keith asked. He hadn't cared much for Lance’s large collection of bath bombs way back when they had first gotten together but now, he couldn't imagine a bath without one. They were just so sparkly and colourful and they smelled so darn good.

“A few, I think,” Lance responded after a quick mental scan of his current inventory. 

“Then sure,” Keith responded easily. 

A snowball fight and bath cuddles all in one day? It sounded absolutely perfect. Mind you, any time he got to spend with Lance usually was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
